1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a spa system for controlling air flow to all jets of the spa.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art spa systems employ heaters and air pumps to energize jets to the spa. Such systems usually employed a separate air pump and heater to create the hot air for use with water to inject into jets for the spa. These prior art systems employed a multi-check valve system to control the air intake to each individual jet. Air injection was applied by a xe2x80x9cVenturixe2x80x9d effect at the jet body at an environmental temperature.
Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient apparatus and system for injecting heated air into spa jets.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by a system for use in a spa for controlling air flow to jets of the spa having a water pump directing water to a water input of a jet nozzle; and a valve directing exhaust air from the water pump to an air input of the jet nozzle, the valve being operated by a vacuum generated at the intake of the water pump, whereby when the water pump is operating and pumping water to the jet nozzle, the valve is opened for directing the exhaust air from the water pump to the jet nozzle. The valve is an air-check valve that has a piston for closing the valve under spring pressure and operative in response to a vacuum for overcoming the spring pressure so as to open the valve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air check valve that is self-cleaning with a built-in debris collecting multi-chaser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positive sealing air check valve with spring/air assistance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an air check valve with a floating-rotating piston, which prevents friction and the development of a ware pattern.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an air check valve with a vacuum chamber in order to prevent pump cavitation.
A feature of the present invention is that the air check valve helps provide an energy efficient spa system in which the pre-heated air from a water pump exhaust may be directed to the spa jets.
Another feature of the present invention is that the disclosed air-check valve is vacuum-activated and adjustable.
Still another feature of the present invention is that it includes a built-in glue trap in both the intake and exhaust passages.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.